Kamen Rider J
, translated as ''Masked Rider J, is a 1994 Japanese tokusatsu movie produced by Toei Company, loosely based on their Kamen Rider Series. As part of the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series, J'' was shown on Toei's pay-per-view channel during September 2011. The film's protagonist Kamen Rider J makes appearances in the films of the later ''Kamen Rider Decade television series, most notably in the climactic scene of All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker where he enables the heroes to defeat the film's antagonist. He also appears as a playable character the 2011 Nintendo DS video game All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Summary After fulfilling the praying ceremony, the three oldest children of the alien Fog Mother hunt an ideal human, in order to feed that person to their newly hatched siblings. They find such a person in Kana, the young friend of environmentalist reporter Kouji Segawa as he was investigating the pollution by the lake. Protecting her sister from the fiends as they escape them, Kouji is thrown over the cliff by the reptilian Agito as Kana is taken by the insectoid Zu. However, Kouji was resurrected by the Earth Spirits as a J-Powered Warrior, Kamen Rider J, acting on their will to fight the Fog with their emissary Berry as his guide. With Fog Mother sensing Kouji's presence, Agito attempts to finish the job in his true form, only to be killed by J. Hurrying to Kana, Kouji enters their domain and faces Zu as she assumes her true form. Facing her, J manages to mortally wound Zu as she grabs him, taking to before they crash into the fortress which is Fog Mother. After she dies, Kouji learns of Fog's intention of feeding humanity to as Garai completes the ritual and sends Kana to the hatching chamber while manhandling Kouji. Berry intervenes to free Kana from Fog's spell before being struck down by Garai as Kana is sent down to her death while Fog Mother begins attacking a nearby city to prepare for her children's awakening. Assuming his Rider form, J fights Garai in his true form, Cobra Man, in a heated battle. After killing Garai, J is being digested by Fog Mother as he attempts to save Kana. However, absorbing the life energy around him, J kills off Fog's newly born spawn as he escapes the bowels of Fog Mother and assumes Jumbo Formation. After ripping Kana out of Fog Mother, J battles the monster before killing her as she attempted to take him down with her. Escaping Fog Mother's destruction, Kouji takes Kana to a serene environment with Berry watching from a distance. Characters * : Kouji's young friend who was captured by Fog Mother's children so she can be sacrificed. * : A large grasshopper who serves as Kamen Rider J's guide for the Earth Spirits. FOG are a group of monsters whose very presence is signaled by a mass amount of mist. Every millennium, the Fog Mother gives birth to a new brood to feed on the occupants of the world she landed on. One such brood was responsible for the mass extinction of the dinosaurs, which were their sole food supply. Seventy five million years later, the Fog Mother returns to Earth with a new brood while her three children perform the ritualistic prayer before going out to obtain the sacrifice for their siblings to feed on so they may consume the human race. * : The Fog Mother is an alien parasite in a gold cybernetic battle fortress who sent her three oldest children to obtain the ideal human sacrifice for their "to-be-born" siblings to feed on before devouring the rest of the human race, who had been responsible for exterminating the dinosaurs. Her machine-body can shoot bullets from the gatling guns on her body, shoot a laser from its right eye, emit circular-like sawblades from its left eye, lower its pincers on her machine to grab, and emit insect-like legs from the torso to attack. She can feel pain if her machine is attacked. After Garai was slain, Fog Mother attempted to digest J, but he received a power-boost that enlarged him while killing her newborn spawn. He impaled the Fog Mother with his fist to pull out Kana. J got free from her clutches and broke her pincers and insect-like legs before using a Jumbo Rider Kick to heavily damage her body as it starts to self detonate. As a last effort to destroy Kamen Rider J, she dragged him back into body as she reveals herself with intent to take him down with her, but he got free and killed her with a Rider Punch before escaping as her machine body exploded. * : The oldest of the Fog Mother's children, assuming the form of a youngman. He is called the "Prince" from the Fog Mother. His true form is the , an armored cobra-like monster who wields a laser saber, a constricting whip, and can use a ball that can turn into a claw. He preceded to carry out the ceremony while his younger siblings battled J. He eventually took on J himself to keep the sacrifice going, until Berry came to his aid in vain. But with Kana now in the egg chamber and Berry knocked out, Garai absorbed the surrounding mist to assume his true form. Garai was even stronger in this form when Kamen Rider J impaled a sharp object in him. Garai used his ball attack on him. When Kamen Rider J got free from it, he used the Rider Kick to knock Garai unto the alter, fatally wounding him. * : Assuming the form of a young woman, her true form is the , a colorful female bee monster with ability to fly with the wings on her head and shoot needles from her hands. She was the one who kidnapped Kana for the sacrifice. Upon news of Agito's death, Zu was sent to avenge her brother. She used her crimson ribbons to trap Kouji and drop him from the skies after shedding her human form. But he assumed Rider form and overpowered her on his bike and on foot. She shot Kamen Rider J in the arm with one of her needle attack, grabbing him and taking him into the air. She was mortally wounded upon collision with the Fog Mother's ship, seeing Garai one final time before she died and faded into the mist. * : Assuming the form of a middle-aged man, his true form is the , an alligator monster with poisonous fangs and a constricting tail. He was the one who killed Kouji, bend on killing him again upon learning that Koji was still alive. When encountered the second time by Kouji, he shedded his human form and attacked Kouja and being the first one to encounter Kouji in his Kamen Rider J form. He overpowered J until he took poked his eye out. Agito attempted to escape by climbing a cliff, but Kamen Rider J killed him by performing a single Rider Punch on his head and Agito fell off the cliff, plummeting to his death. Not to be confused with the second Heisei era Kamen Rider of a same name and a same title. Other appearances Kamen Rider J would team up with Kamen Rider ZO in the 8 minute 3-D movie special Kamen Rider World. He later appears in the 2009 film Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. In the film's climax, he is summoned, in giant form, by Kamen Rider Diend to battle with King Dark. With Diend's help, he merges with Kamen Rider Decade to form Kamen Rider Decade Final Form Jumbo Formation. The Internet movies released with this film identify J as the 15th official Kamen Rider of the Showa era. He also appears in the 2010 film Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, fighting Kamen Rider Decade, only to be defeated and turned into a card by him. After Decade's eventual defeat, it is revealed that all the Riders he turned into cards are restored to their respective worlds; J's is presumably one of them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Played as ) * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider J: * Garai: * Zu: * Agito: Songs ;Insert song *"Just One Love" **Lyrics: Akira Ōtsu **Composition: Eiji Kawamura **Artist: BYUE ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Akira Ōtsu **Composition: Eiji Kawamura **Artist: BYUE External links *''Kamen Rider Fan Club - 仮面ライダー'''' Category:Kamen Rider Movies